jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Daritha/Archiv2
Legacy comics Hey, ich hab gesehen, dass du einige Artikel zum Thema Legacy (comics) erstellt/bearbeitet hast. Hättest du vielleicht lust dich mit mir zusammenzutun um diesen Bereich gemeinsam , effektiver zu bearbeiten? - Bly 16:43, 11. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Seit längerem das erste Mal, dass ich mal wieder was Positive auf meiner Diskuseite lese. *g* Ja, gerne. Welchen Artikel willst du bearbeiten - konkret Legacy oder einen anderen?--Daritha 22:52, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :: Ich dachte an alle aus dem bereich Legacy. die sind nämlich teilweise ganz schön unaktuell. In einer Woche müssen wir auch keine Spoiler mehr für Die Klauen des Drachen setzen. Am wichtigsten wäre im Moment Darth Talon, Darth Krayt, Cade Skywalker und Darth Nihl. Kol Skywalker hab ich schon fertig und Nyna Calixte /Morrigan Corde hab ich auf meinem PC gespeichert, könnte ich also in einer woche einfügen. Ich hab gesehen, dass du vor allem die GA bearbeitest, dann könnte ich das Imperium nehmen, und die Hauptpersonen teilen wir uns. Wäre das ok für dich? - Bly 23:25, 12. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Bei den Personen lasse ich dir gern freie Hand; beim Neuen Imperium würde ich gerne mitreden, denn als Organisation fällt das wieder in mein Spezialgebiet. Auch sollten wir uns vielleicht um den Sith-Imperialen Krieg kümmern. Der hatte auch schon bessere Zeiten gesehen, glaube ich. Ich habe beide Artikel bereits unter UC gesetzt. Trage dich einfach mit Unterschrift ein und das Be- bzw. Überarbeiten kannlosgehen. ;)--Daritha 16:17, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Sith-Imperialer Krieg sieht eigentlich ganz gut aus, da fehlen nur noch die ergänzungen aus "Die Klauen des Drachen", wie zb. was nyna calixte für eine rolle gespielt hat. hast du zugang zu den englischen comics? - Bly 16:51, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich hab mal zusammengestellt was für artikel noch bearbeitet werden müssen. Sieht nach sehr viel aus, aber bei den meisten fehlen nur 2-3 sätze und ein paar angaben. Wichtig: Cade Skywalker Darth Talon Wolf Sazen Shado Vao Darth Nihl Darth Maladi Darth Wyyrlok Darth Krayt Morlish Veed Schlacht von Vendaxa Hosk Trey'lis Deliah Blue Jariah Syn Nang Hul Sith-Tempel K'Kruhk Skull Squadron Mynock (Schiff) Jor Torlin Nei Rin Vergere Jedi-Akademie (Ossus) Roan Fel Rav Gunn Yage Rulf Yage XoXaan Nicht so wichtig: Geist (Moff) Munto Codru Schlacht von Daluuj 127 NSY 130 NSY 137 NSY Socorro Raider (Schiff) Codru-Ji Dauntless Cannon Crasher Akura Jool Rik's R2-D2 Naboo Queen Skolitz Lok Darth Ruyn Fehlaaur Konrad Rus Haako Choka Skell Liaan Lah Jak (Nautolaner) Weitere: Luke Skywalker Mara Jade Skywalker Ossus :Dann mal ran an die Arbeit.--Daritha 18:30, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich wer diese Woche noch kräftig arbeiten, ab nächsten Sonntag bin ich aber mindestens 6 vielleicht 7 Tage nicht in der Lage was zu schreiben, weil ich auf Klassenfahrt bin. Am Samstag können wir dann auch die Spoiler entfernen, das mach ich noch, und dann bin ich wech. wollte nur mal bescheid sagen, damit du dich nicht wunderst, das ich so lange nicht da bin. - Bly 21:26, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Nur mal so am Rande: Ich bin auch ein begeisterter Legacy-Leser. Ich bin auch der Autor von dem Artikel zum Sith-Imperialen Krieg und anderen Artikeln. Vielleicht kann ich euch unterstützen, aber zuerst muss ich noch den neuen Teil Die Klauen des Drachen lesen. Bild:;-).gif --Anakin Skywalker 21:29, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Der ist einen Tag vor der Jedi-Con erschienen und du hast den noch nicht glesen?! Ich bin schwer enttäuscht. *g* ... Klar, je mehr Schreiber, desto besser. Ist ja auch das Wiki-Prinzip. ^^--Daritha 21:47, 13. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ich habe den Sonderband auch gleich am ersten Tag nach der Veröffentlichung gekauft, aber da ich zur Zeit die Jedi-Chroniken lese und in diesem Gebiet eigentlich hier völlig alleine dastehe, dauert das ganze Unterfangen natürlich seine Zeit. Sobald ich da fertig bin, werde ich mich neueren Projekten zuwenden. Eigentlich ist es sowieso nicht meine Art, über neue Comics gleich zu schreiben. Ich warte lieber immer ein bisschen, lasse die anderen munter schreiben, um dann nachher sauber rauszuputzen...Bild:;-).gif --Anakin Skywalker 00:29, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::(@Little Ani) "Tagsüber bin ich ein einfacher Kerl, mit zwei Nebenjobs, einem Hauskater und einem abgehalfterten Renault. Doch nachts, wenn die Dunkelheit anbricht ... dann bin ich Cleanex, Putze für die Gerechtigkeit!" So in etwa? *g* Okay, genug gespamt, zum Thema: Es geht munterfröhlich weiter. Fehlaaur und Roan Fel habe ich mir heute zur Brust genommen; ebenso wie die Angriffsfregatte (auch wenn die mit dem Thema nicht viel zu tun hat, vor dem schätzungsweise vierten Sonderband).--Daritha 14:34, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::::Immer rein ins Team, Little Ani. Ich sehe grad, Ossus ist nicht mehr UC, das können wir uns dann auch vornehmen. - Bly 19:02, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Lasst Ossus dem lieben Garm, der ist schon fast fertig damit. Ich hätte auch Interesse an einer Teilnahme hierdran, Hosk und Shado würde ich beizeiten ganz gerne übernehmen wenns geht. Außerdem kann ich euch auch meine Dienste für Bilder anbieten, einige sind schon gescannt und bearbeitet. U.a. hätte ich da Hett und Vergere, Kols Geist und Cade, Cade beim Heilen von Syn und Blue, den Kuss mit Talon, ein paar Bilder von Kenobi und Hett, Krayt und Bane, Mara Jade und Cade, Munto Codru, 2x Nyna mit Familien-Holo sowie Pellaeons Garten. Falls noch weitere Bilder gewünscht sind, einfach melden; am besten mit ungefährer Positionsangabe im Comic. 21:34, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke für dein Angebot. Nehmen wir gerne an. ich bräuchte Bilder von der Zerstörung des Jedi Tempels (Klauen des Drachen, irgendwo in der Mitte und von einem imperialen offizier namens Skolitz auf den letzten seiten von klauen des drachen=) Apropos Cade. Hat da schon jemand was? - Bly 22:04, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Mal schauen. Am besten macht ihr mir ne Liste, damit ich nicht wegen jedem Bild neu scannen muss. 22:11, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Blöder Bearbeitungskonflikt ... Super, dass du Bilder beisteuerst. Von Pellaeons Garten gibt es bereits welche (Siehe Pellaeonische Gärten), aber du könntest das aus Legacy I einscannen als Fel mit Draco und Jaeger den Garten ebtritt. Das waren schöne Zeichnungen. Ansonsten: Lade die Bilder hoch und setze sie einfach in die Seiten. Wie Little Ani schon umriss können wir danach immer noch Auslese betreiben oder alles "zuschneiden". Übrigens: Skull Squadron IST der Name von Yages Staffel. Die wird sogar im Sonderband so bezeichnet (oder habe ich was verpasst?). Ob's nun logisch ist oder nicht, Michael Nagula wird's schon wissen *g*. --Daritha 22:21, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) @Bly: Öhm, ja. Cade bin ich am machen, oder was meinst du? Hier ist ja richtig was los, in der Legacy-Ära... Gruß, --Anakin Skywalker 22:27, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::wollte nur noch mal nachfragen, wenns keiner gemacht hätte, hätte ich nen paar abschnitte geschrieben. Zu deinem Kommentar auf meiner Diskussionsseite: ich habs einfach übersetzt, hab mir nix näher dabei gedacht. Skull Squadroon is natürlich auch gut. (hört sich auch besser an^^) - Bly 22:42, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Ob der Name besser ist, sei dahingestellt. Es liest sich jedenfalls flüssiger als Schädel- oder auch Skull-Staffel oder -Geschwader. Fragt sich nur ob die vier Jäger bereits die gesamte Staffel sind? Falls ja, dann ist das Imperium wohl von der 12-Jäger-gleich-eine-Staffel-Ordnung abgekehrt, die bis dato galt.--Daritha 22:54, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Wie gesagt: Am besten eine Liste für benötigte Bilder machen. Ich lade die dann hoch. 23:04, 14. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::::Ok, wir bräuchten Bilder von allen in der Kategorie "nicht so wichtig", die in rot geschrieben sind, sowie von Munto Codru. Dann, aus der Kategorie "wichtig" brauchen wir noch ein paar Bilder der Mynock (Schiff), eins für den Informationskasten, und noch ein weiters, zb. bei der Verfolgunsjagd auf Coruscant (S. 2 von Klauen des Drachen). Dann jeweils eins von Rulf Yage und eins von Vergere wie sie mit A'sharad Hett spricht, während er in der Umarmung der Schmerzen hängt. jeweils eins von allen die in Rot sind. Und schließlich von denen die übrig geblieben sind, die Bilder die die wichtigsten Momente in ihrem Leben darstellen. (z.B. bei Darth Talon: Kuss mit Cade und "Tod", bei Hosk Trey'lis Folterung und Tod, etc.), Ich hoffe mal das sind nicht zu viele:/ Wenn du nicht alles schaffst, helfe ich dir. - Bly 14:44, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Ich werde dann mal schauen, was sich machen lässt. Bitte beachtet auch die bereits vorhandenen Bilder, die ich weiter oben aufgeführt habe. Bilder für Hosk und Shado such ich mir selber aus. Ein Tipp noch für Ani: Mach deine Bilder bitte etwas kleiner und dafür ungefähr 150 KB groß. Eine Breite von 600px ist meistens völlig ausreichend; denk bitte ebenfalls daran, die Seitenlängen möglichst auf eine durch 5 teilbare Zahl zu bringen, da hierdurch das die Thumb-Qualität verbessert wird. So, frisch ans Werk! 18:30, 15. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Soll ich dir noch Bilder zur Verfügung stellen? Z.B. vom Jedi-Rat? 15:47, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Falls du andere hast als die aus der Dark-Horse-Vorschau zur #25: Ja, gerne. - Bilder im Zusammenhang mit dem Imperium könnten nicht schaden; beispielsweise der neue Imperiale Palast oder die Bilder von den Imperialen Missionen aus dem ersten Sonderband. Will den o.g. Artikel etwas illustrieren. Danke!--Daritha (Senat) 16:12, 26. Mai 2008 (CEST) 127 NSY Hi Daritha! Du hast im Artikel 127 NSY angegeben, dass in diesem Jahr der Sith-Imperiale Krieg ausgebrochen sein soll. Als Quelle ist das Legacy-Sonderheft 0½ angegeben, aber irgendwie kann ich das Datum oder eine Zahl, aus der sich das Datum errechnet, in dem Heft nicht finden. Kannst du mir bitte die Seitenzahl sagen? Vielen Dank schonmal, --Anakin Skywalker 23:35, 27. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Schlechtes Gedächtnis, schlag mich. Ich weiß es nicht genau. Die 0½ hat eine gute Freundin und "partner in crime". Bei den englischen Legacy-Comics wechseln wir uns immer mit dem Sammeln ab, weil wir sie uns sowieso auf Deutsch holen und das dann nicht so ins Geld geht. Will sagen: Kann etwas dauern, bis ich sie wieder zu fassen bekommen; auch weil sie momentan verreist ist. Die Jahreszahl jedenfalls ergab sich glaube ich aus dem Kontext, wenn sie schon nicht explizit genannt wurde.--Daritha 10:26, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Würde mich echt interessieren, wie sich die Zahl zusammensetzt, denn ich habe das Heft durchforstet, aber finde nichts. Und auch in den Comics finde ich nichts. Eine interessante Zeile ist lediglich die von Imperator Roan Fel aus Neue Allianzen: „Die Sith steckten dahinter, die rein zufällig ein Jahr nach Ausbruch des Kriegs als unsere Verbündeten auftraten.“ (Seite 2, drittes Panel) Letztendlich aber auch wenig aufschlussreich, weil ich nicht weiß, wie lange er insgesamt ging. Als Autor setze ich das Datum 127 NSY nicht ein, wenn ich nicht weiß, wie man darauf kommt und woher es stammt. Hoffentlich kannst du bald wieder einen Blick in das Heft werfen. Schreibe mir dann am Besten eine Nachricht auf meine Benutzeerseite, weil ich nicht jeden Tag auf deine Benutzerseite schaue. Danke, --Anakin Skywalker 19:29, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Wie gesagt, kann etwas dauern. Nimm bis dahin einfach die Angabe aus dem Artikel raus. ... Der letzte Satz lässt mich vermuten, dass du es zumindest mehrmals pro Woche tust? Übrigens: Gute Legacy-Artikel (Fast Fregatte, Wrath of the Dragon etc.) Wie wird eigentlich bestimmt, welche Artikel in die "Schon gewusst?"-Kategorie kommen?--Daritha 21:08, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::::Da gibt es keine geregelten Konventionen. Sinn und Zweck dieser Box sind, neue Artikel vorzuführen und schmackhaft zu machen. Also: Der verlinkte Artikel in der Box sollte relativ neu sein und der Satz neugierig machen, alles andere ist egal. Zu erreichen ist die Box über Vorlage:Zusammenfassung--Anakin Skywalker 21:12, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Empire-in-exile Ähm... ich will ja nun wirklich nix sagen, aber der Titel geht gar nicht... 22:46, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :1.) Du sagst bereits etwas, also lass diese Wortkonstruktionen bitte. 2.) Der Name soll weshalb nicht gehen? So wird er im Beitrag zum Pellaeon-Klasse-SZ in Starships of the Galaxy bezeichnet: "... the Pellaeon-class Star destroyer can be found both in Darth Krayt's Empire and in Emperor Roan Fel's Empire-in-exile."--Daritha 22:52, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::Schau mal in die Richtlinien: Eine akkurate Lehnübersetzung ist erwünscht. Also nenn es "Exil-Imperium" oder so ähnlich. Und bitte sag mir nicht, wie ich meine Sätze konstruieren soll. 22:55, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :::Okay, okay. *g*--Daritha 22:56, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Doppelt Mich wundert grad das du zwei Artikel über Yuuzhan Vong Götter erstellt hast und die haben genau den gleichen Inhalt dann ist es doch sinnlos zwei Artikel zu erstellen, oder? 09:27, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Belehre mich eines besseren, doch die beiden Götter sind meines Wissens nach Einzelwesen. Als solche sind sie auch separat zu führen. In einem Lexikon findest du auch "St. Kitts" und "Nevis" als eigenständige Inseln, obwohl die beiden "einen" Staat bilden. --Daritha 09:53, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Diesmal hast du mich eines besseren belehrt ;-) 11:43, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Diesmal? ^^--Daritha 11:44, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::::Es gibt immer ein zweites Mal^^ Ich gebe mich noch nicht geschlagen. 11:45, 13. Mai 2008 (CEST) Scrollbox Lieber Daritha, wie hast du das mit der Scrollbox hinbekommen? Mfg 12:32, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Die Scrollbox auf meiner Benutzerseite? Klick einfach auf "Bearbeiten" und kopier dir den Inhalt. Ganz problemlos. ;)--Daritha (Senat) 12:34, 21. Mai 2008 (CEST) Wächter der Macht Hi, Ich wollte mal diskutieren, ob es notwendig ist informationen aus der Wächter der Macht reihe, die ja erst ende 2008 in deutschland beginnt und sich warscheinlich 3-4 jahre hinziehen wird in die artikel der Personen einzubringen, die auch in anderen Ären vorkommen. Artikel über personen, die nur in besagter reihe vorkommen, oder artikel über die bücher selbst sind natürlich gerne gesehen. Die sache ist nur, dass Informationen die nicht in ersichtlicher Zeit in deutschland erscheinen in artikeln von Luke, Leia und co nichts verloren haben. Auch spolier sind in diesem fall keine ausflucht, da wir sonst über jahre hinweg die Spoilervorlage im Artikel haben und man bei den letzten änderungen andauernd schon Informationsfetzen erhält. Ich werde das auch mal bei den Jedipedia-Richtlinien anregen. Gruß--Yoda41 Admin 12:06, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Die Diskussion ist nicht unangebracht und ich stimme dir zu. Charaktere oder Vorgänge, die nur in eben jener Ära bzw. Handlungsstrang angesiedelt sind, sollen auch möglichst in der Jedipedia erscheinen. Die Spoiler-Stempel sind nur eine temporäre Angelegenheit und sehen auch nicht sehr schön aus, doch ich bin nicht dafür, dass man in größeren Artikeln Informationen bewusst weglässt. Das widerspricht meiner Meinung nach dem Sinn einer umfassenden Enzyklopädie. Würden wir die Infos weglassen, würden wir damit die Artikel zerstückeln. Daraus ergeben sich Probleme, u.a. dadurch, dass sich spätere Werke oftmals auf frühere Ereignisse beziehen. Als Beispiel könnte man die Young Jedi Knights-Reihe nennen. In NJO oder LotF wird öfters auf die Ereignisse der YJK Bezug genommen. Ebenso gibt es in den Legacy-Comics immer wieder Verweise auf LotF, bspw. Darth Caedus' Verbindung mit Lumiya. Haben wir nun einen deutschen Leser, der bspw. im Comic von dieser Verbindung erfährt, aber eben nur die deutschen Ausgaben liest, wird er bei uns nachsehen und nicht fündig werden. Das widerspräche dann dem Sinn einer Enzyklopädie und der Jedipedia selbst. Mein Vorschlag wäre daher, dass wir zwar wie bisher verfahren, jedoch (ähnlich der Wookieepedia) mehrere Versionen von Spoilerwarnungen basteln. Die WP gibt da einige gute Beispiele. Am Artikelanfang ein Vermerk, dass im Artikel Spoiler zu finden sind. Und bei dem entsprechenden Abschnitt im Artikel erneut ein Verweis darauf. Eine weitere Alternative wäre, ähnlich wie bei SWU, die Texte in den Spoilerbereichen mit der Hintergrundfarbe identisch zu machen, so muss man den Text erst markieren, um ihn lesen zu können. Beide Vorschläge, das gebe ich zu, gefallen mir allerdings nicht besonders, weil sie das Gesamtbild des Artikels zerstören.--Daritha (Senat) 13:37, 22. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Meiner Meinung wiederspricht das rauslassen von Infos darf nicht sein. Dabei ist es total irrelevant, ob die Quellen auf deutsch erschienen sind, in Kürze erscheinen, erst auf lange Sicht erscheinen oder gar nicht erscheinen. Klar, sie sollen entsprechend markiert sein. Ob man jetzt Spoilervorlagen für alles mögliche braucht ist ne andere Frage. Klar kann man da eine machen für "seit kurzem erschienen", "noch nicht auf d erschienen", "wird auch nicht auf d erscheinen" machen, aber ob das nötig ist, wage ich zu bezweifeln. Ich hab mich auch schon teilweise über Sachen informiert, welche ich noch nicht gelesen habe, bei anderen lass ichs bleiben. Warum mache ich das? Weil ich denke, dass ich selbst entscheiden kann, ob ich die Informationen jetzt haben will, oder lieber erst das Buch lesen will. Und diese Freiheit sollte man auch den Lesern lassen. Spoilervorlage rein (welcher Art auch immer) und dann kann jeder für sich selbst entscheiden. ::Mir kommt der Gedankengang auch nicht ganz zu Ende gedacht vor. Wenn man Infos aus solchen Quellen entfernt, müssten auch Infos aus Quellen wie Cloak of Deception raus genommen werden, welche gar nicht auf deutsch erscheinen. Streng genommen würden dann auch Infos aus einigen Sachbüchern unter diese Regelung fallen, wie etwa die Essential Guides oder die Rollenspielbücher. ::Zur Vorlage auch ein Vorschlag: Warum fügt man nicht noch ein Feld ein, wo die Quelle eingetragen wird, somit wird das Abschätzen, ob man lieber die Quelle liest, oder ob man die Infos aus dem Artikel haben will leichter. Pandora Diskussion 15:55, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Meinst du damit einen Spoilerstempel a la: "Die folgenden Inhalte basieren auf den Ereignissen in "Darth Vader und das pinke Grauen"."? Klingt für sich genommen nicht schlecht, nur entfernen wir uns damit womöglich von Yodas Diskussionsgrund, ob man die Fakten rauslassen sollte oder nicht. Von mir jedenfalls ein klares: Nein!--Daritha (Senat) 09:27, 10. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Naja, die Diskussion hat sich inzwischen ja schon hierhin verschoben Pandora Diskussion 14:07, 10. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Diskussionen Wenn du wie bei den Guides so ein NA reinstellst, wäre es natürlich hilfreich, wenn du auch sagen würdest was da alles nicht Stimmt... auf der Diskuseite am besten. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 14:20, 27. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Hm, normalerweise tue ich das eigentlich. Auf welche Nacharbeit beziehst du dich im Speziellen?--Daritha (Senat) 18:33, 27. Mai 2008 (CEST) Kategorien Das sollten wir vielleicht den Droiden machen lassen... Bild:;-).gif 13:42, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Welche Droiden? *nach spuren im wüstensand schau*--Daritha (Senat) 13:43, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Den hier: T3-M4. 13:44, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Dann muss ich mich ja gar nicht abmühen. *droiden streichel*--Daritha (Senat) 13:46, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::So ist es. 13:50, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) So Vielen Benutzern (und oft auch mir) ist oft aufgefallen, wie auch auf die Nerven gegangen, wie du deine Artikel schreibst. Du verwendets Lehnübersetzung, als wenn es kein Morgen gibt, wobei in den Richtlinen steht, dass sowas nicht gemacht werden darf. Bei Empire in Exil kann man vielleicht noch ein Auge zudrücken, doch der Eigenname der Maw Irregular Fleet kann man es nicht. Eigenübersetungen sind NICHT zulässig. Zudem wird kein Benutzer nach deinem Begriff suchen. Man mag kleinere Dinge wie Star Destroyer oder Squadron/Wing mal als ihre deutschen equivalenten (jedoch bereits übersetzten) Begriffe bezeichen, doch langsam wirds zu bunt. Und dann vergisst du auch imemr wieder Die Spoilervorlage, oder setzt sie sonstwohin, schaust nich im nachhinen nochmal in deine Artikel rein um zu sehen was für änderungen (vor allem in der Form) gemacht wurden und übernimmst diese somit nicht. Du ließt scheinbar auch nie die Kommentare, die zu deinen Artikeln gemacht wurden in der Zusammenfassungszeile, welche dann bei den Letzten Änderungen bzw. der Versionsgeschichte auftauchen, geschweige denn die Artikeldiskussionen, die von Zeit zu Zeit entstehen. Dies ist irgendwie nicht so der Bringer, versuch also bitte in nächster Zeit mehr drauf zu achten. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 20:06, 5. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Alles sehr berechtigte Kritik, die ich mir zu Herzen nehmen werde. Die Spoilervorlagen vergesse ich schlicht und einfach häufig, was mir auch unangenehm ist. Bei den zu häufigen Lehnübersetzungen verweise ich allerdings auf eine Diskussion mit Ben Kenobi, der wiederum die englische Bezeichnung kritisierte und eine "akkurate Lehnübersetzung" forderte. Meine Frage, bevor ich noch mehr Leuten auf die Nerven falle: Wie denn jetzt? Benutzer A sagt Hipp, Benutzer B sagt Hopp.--Daritha (Senat) 08:43, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Eine Lehnübersetzung mag gefordert werden, jedoch ist sie von den Regeln ZUR ZEIT nicht gestattet. Was Ben mit den Zitaten macht, halte ich auch für hart an der Grenze. In meinen Augen sollte sowas nur mit Zitaten aus Sekundärliteratur bzw. Büchern sein, wo man weiß dass diese nicht Übersetzt werden. Bei Romanen die irgendwann auf Deutsch erscheinen, finde ich ist sowas nicht zulässig. Zudem: Wenn es nur einen englischen Namen gibt, werden Besucher wahrscheinlich auch nach diesem Suchen. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 08:58, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::*nick* Das ist zumindest mal eine konkrete Aussage. Danke.--Daritha (Senat) 09:07, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Was ich gefordert habe, war eine akkurate Lehnübersetzung des "Empire-in-exile". Dieser Titel eignet sich für die Jedipedia nun mal gar nicht. Inzwischen dürfte allerdings klar sein, dass "Exil-Imperium" bald zu "Fel-Imperium" verschoben wird. 13:33, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Die Bezeichnung Fel-Imperium ist mir aus der WP geläufig, aber so wurde doch das Neue Imperium bezeichnet? Fels Widerstand wird dort als Exil-Imperium definiert. Welche Quellen sollen die baldige Namensänderungen belegen?--Daritha (Senat) 14:07, 6. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Und nein, du musst die Artikel nicht mit Einzelnachweisen durchziehen, und schon garnicht, wenn du den Artikelnamen "Beweisen" willst. Ich finde es ehrlich gesagt total blöd, wenn der Gesamte Text nur so von solchen Angaben strotzt (da du dann versucht bist drauf zu klicken, und es somit den Lesefluss durchbricht). Sinnvoller ist sowas im HdK bereich und vielleicht bei den ein oder anderen, eher unwahrscheinlichen Angaben (zum Beispiel das die Schimäre ein Imp2 ist, was sonst nirgends als in den Sourcebooks drinsteht). Aber nicht zwingender weise nach jedem Absatz, Satz oder erwähnenswerten Wort. --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 09:07, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ist vermerkt. Zu meiner Verteidigung: Wenn man erstmal mit dem Nachweisen anfängt, kann man sich schwerlich bremsen. ^^--Daritha (Senat) 09:33, 27. Jun. 2008 (CEST)